deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore
Fulgore is a character from Killer Instinct. It previously fought Sektor in the 34th episode of Death Battle, Fulgore VS Sektor. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Cyrax vs. Fulgore *Fulgore vs Ardan *Fulgore vs Cyber Sub-Zero *Fulgore vs Dizzy *Fulgore VS Genesect (By Apro319, Complete) *Fulgore vs Noob Saibot (By KingDedede8888, Completed) *Fulgore vs Predator (Complete) *Fulgore vs. Shredder *Fulgore X Utsuho Reiuji (By BMHKain, Complete) *Indominus Rex VS Fulgore (By Wolverine-Man, Completed) *Mega Man VS Fulgore *Omega VS Fulgore (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *RoboCop vs. Fulgore *Smoke vs. Fulgore *The Meta vs Fulgore *Fulgore vs The Terminator Possible Opponent * Penny Polendina (Rwby) History Fulgore was the by product of Ultratech in way to keep their dominance of Earth strong. When manufactoring began, one executive wanted to test it's capabilities out by placing a model in the KI tournament. Unfortunately, it was so advanced no AI could keep control over it's body. Meanwhile, Black Eagle, a KI champion from the last tournament, used his fame to sperad word about Ultratechs evilness. To keep a plug on things, Ultratech kidnapped and killed Eagle, removed his brain, and placed it inside Fulgore's body. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1.96 m / 6'5" *Weight: 249.5 kg / 550 Ibs *Manufacturer: Ultratech *Cyber-Soldier prototype *Artificial Intelligence based on KI Champion Black Eagle (Chief Thunder's younger brother) *Mission: Kill Jago, counquer the world! *Owner of the Hype Beam Move Set *Plasma Claws *Plasma Storm - Fulgore shoots out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. Can be done three times. *Eye Laser - Fulgore emits an laser from his eyes. Also can be perform in the air. *Reflector - Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability repel projectiles that are thrown at him. *Cyber Dash - Fulgore moves at Quick Speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. *Cyber Port - Fulgore's body turns black, enabling him reappear in front or behind the opponent. *Cloaking Device *Devastation Beam/Hype Beam No Mercies *Turret Morph - Fulgore changes his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. *Laser Site - Fulgore laser blasts the opponent to death. *Machine Morph - Fulgore changes into a battle machine and shoots the opponent repeatedly. *Terminator - Fulgore sends out a targeting light. Once it locks on, it obliterate the opponent'.' Reactor *Power source *Charges up through: **Activated charge **Auto-triple attacks **Instinct mode *Full charge required for Devastation Beam *Full charge increases speed & power Feats & Faults *+ Defeated T.J. Combo effortlessly *+ Defeated Orchid *+ Mind of a former KI Champion *- Beaten by Orchid & Jago together *- Had yet to defeat Jago *- Charging reactor severely opens up defenses Gallery Killer Instinct - Fulgore uppercutting T.J. Combo as seen in the Comic Book Version.png|Fulgore's uppercutting T.J. Combo as seen in the Comic Book Version Killer Instinct - Fulgore holding Spinal's Skull.png|Fulgore holding Spinal's Skull Killer Instinct - Fulgore at Chief Thunder's Stage.png|Fulgore at Chief Thunder's Stage Killer Instinct - Fulgore's information as seen for the first Killer Instinct Game.png|Fulgore's information as seen for the first Killer Instinct Game Killer Instinct - Fulgore fires off his Lazer Eyes at Glacius as he cuts his chest.png|Fulgore fires off his Lazer Eyes at Glacius as he cuts his chest Fulgore.gif|How Fulgore looked in Killer Instinct 2. Killer Instinct - Fulgore concept artwork for Killer Instinct 3.png|Fulgore concept artwork for Killer Instinct 3 Killer Instinct - Fulgore reactivates itself.png|Fulgore reactivates itself Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Technology users Category:Martial Artist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Completed Profile